The MatchMaker
by NaleyBop
Summary: Tims best friends with Nathan but secretly likes Haley. And no I do not mean like, like like, I mean he likes her as a friend and misses her around.. He gets sick of them fighting. So he decides that its up to him to play matchmaker.Warning this story has
1. Chapter 1

Title: The MatchMaker  
Author: Angela  
Rating: Mature  
Charactors: Naley/ Tim  
Disclamior: I do now own any one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Summary: Tims best friends with Nathan but secretly likes Haley. And no I do not mean like, like like, I mean he likes her as a friend and misses her around.. He gets sick of them fighting. So he decides that its up to him to play matchmaker.

Part 1A

It's 5th period, english time in Tree Hill High. Haley James Scott is sitting on one side of the class room, with her husbend, who she's sepreated with, is sitting on the other side of the room. Tim Smith, Nathans best friend, second man is sitting next to Haley and Lucas, Haleys best friend and Nathans brother is sitting next to Nathan. Peyton is in front of Haley. Brooke is in front of Nathan. You may wonder why the golden couple of the year would be sitting in two different sides of the classroom? Well Those two were once very happliy married, until one day Haley decided to do a selfish thing and leave her husbend for her music career, months later shes back and he is not ready to open his arms for her and take her back. Nathan went to High Flyers, a basketball camp for 3months and now he is back and a month is over in school already. Haley has been fighting for him back ever since she got home.

"Ok class today we are going to go around the classroom and each and everyone is going to say one thing about that person. For example, Haley is pretty." Mr. Stevens said.

Nathan shot his head up at that and glared at him. NOBODY talks about his wife like that. I don't care if he is a teacher.

"Ok since I said Haley, we'll start with her. Skillz will start with you. Remember only one word." Mr. Stevens said.

Skillz said, "Dawg." Everyone laughed, "Dawg as in what us black people say, as in she's my dawg, she's my hoomie, my chica, my girl."

"Ok Mouth." He asked.

"Sister." Mouth said and Haley smiled at that.

"Vegas?" He asked.

"Sex. When I look at her all I can think about is sex." Vegas said, ignoring Nathans glare.

"Fergie?" He asked.

Fergie smiled and said, "Angel."

"Theresa?" He asked.

"Lucky. Lucky to be married to such a hottie like Nathan Scott." Theresa said winking at Nathan.

"Bevin?" He asked.

Bevin grinned, "Perfect." Everyone looked at her funny. She sighed and said, "I mean look at her, she has the perfect life. Perfect friends, perfect boyfriend slash husbend, perfect teeth, perfect face, perfect grades, perfect attitude, she can sing, perfect body, I mean look at that girls legs, there so long and perfect." she was jealous, she looked down at her legs, which she thought was chunky.

"Rachael?" He asked.

"Ok." She said. "When I say shes ok, I mean she seems like a nice girl and all, but she too damn quiet, and we have too many people on the squad, we don't even need her there, and shes best friends with Brooke, I mean can you say HELLO? Why'd you wanna be friends with her?" Brooke flicked her off.

"Enough girls, what about you Brooke." Mr Steven asked.

Brooke smiled at her, "Best friend. I have two of them, but shes a great friend, she really is, one of the nicest people I've ever met." Haley smiled back at her.

"Ok, Nathan?" Mr.s Steven asked scared.

Nathan looked in Haley direction and muttered, "Betraying."

Haleys heart dropped at that and she frowned.

"Ohhh no you didn't." Brooke said, turning around to glare at Nathan.

"Ok enough, guys stop all that fussing." Mr. Stevens said. "What about you Lucas?"

"Loyal." Lucas said and Nathan and Peyton snickered at that and Brooke and Lucas glared at them.

"What about you Tim?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Hot." Tim said honastly.

"Ok, one more, Peyton, what about you?" Mr. Stevens asked.

Peyton turned around and glared at Haley, and Haley flinched at the gesture. "bch." Peyton spat at Haley, turning around.

"P. SAWYER." Brooke screeched.

"What? She is Brooke, she's a horriable friend and a horriable wife." Peyton said harshly.

Haley frowned at that.

"OK enough, you two if you want to be mean to eachother, then do it outside of my classroom." Mr. Stevens said.

"No its ok I don't have a problem with Brooke, just that girl behind me." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Ok anyway next person..." Mr. Stevens started to say but was interupted by Haley.

"Wait, I have one for me." Haley said.

"Ok, well normaly its for the class to say about you, but ok, what do you have for us?" Mr. Stevens asked, curiously.

All eyes were on Haley and she sighed softly and said, "Sorry."

"Ok now next person, we'll do Nathan now. Brooke?" Mr. stevens asked.

Brooke glared at Nathan and said, "Unforgiving."

"Lucas?" Mr.Stevens asked.

"Brother." Lucas said.

"Bevin?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Lucky. I think that he is lucky to have a girl like Haley that is trying to fight for her husbend because she loves him that much." Bevin said.

"Theresa?" Mr. Steven asked.

"Hottie." Theresa winked at him.

"Theresa if you want to stay on the cheerleading squad then I suggest you only stick with your boydraft and leave Haleys husbend alone." Brooke said harshly.

Theresa obeyed her and put her head down. Nathan rolled his eyes at Brooke, while Haley smiled at her.

"Tim?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Best Friend." Tim said.

"That is technically two words, try again." Mr. Smith replied.

Tim sighed. "starplayer."

"Peyton?" Mr. Stevens asked.

Peyton looked at Nathan and said, "Lonely."

"Haley?" Mr. Stevens asked.

Haley looked at Nathan, watching him ignore her stare and look away. "I have a few words. Love, as in my love, Husbend as in my husbend, and also hurting, as in he is hurting because of me." Haley said sadly.

"Then maybe you should stop being a bad wife and stop his pain." Peyton spat.

"Ok class, since we don't have that much time and we have so many more students to do, we'll do something fun. We'll keep on doing Mr. and Mrs. Scott. We'll make a sentance together. Lets say we start with Haley, And the First word is, Haley, then the person I call next will respond to the sentance. Ok I'll go first, and my first word is, Haley. Skillz."

"Is." Skillz replied.

"Mouth" Mr. Stevens asked.

"A." Mouth responded.

"Tim?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"Hot." Tim said.

"Lucas." Mr. Stevens asked.

"Women." Lucas responded.

"Brooke?" Mr. Stevens asked.

"And." Brooke said.

"Peyton?" Mr. Stevens asked.

Peyton smirked and said, "A Betraying."

Mr. Stevens sighed and said, "Furgie?"

"Vegas?" Mr. Stevens said.

Vegas thought so Nathan won't kick his $$ for saying what he said before that he'd say something that Nathan may like. "Cheating."

Mr. Stevens said, "Nathan?"

"Slut." Nathan said. "Haley is a hot women and a betraying cheating SLUT."

Haley frowned at that.

"Ok guys I did not mean to make it so mean, but times wasting. Ok since I no where this is going, I'm going to say we are not going to do Nathan today. Instead I am going to give you an assignment. Your going to pick out a name from this hat, and your going to make a project out of it, I don't care what it is. It can be something special for them or it can be a song or a story for them, I don't care, nothing bad though, I hope." Mr. Stevens said going around the room.

Brooke got Lucas.  
Haley got Nathan.  
Tim got Haley.  
Nathan got Brooke.  
Peyton got Mouth.  
ect.

"Ok class you guys got 20minutes to figure out what your going to do and you can start on it now if you'd like." Mr. Stevens said going to his desk. So everyone did what he asked, they sat down and thought of what they could do.

This is another chance for me, to prove that I'm sorry, I can't ruin it this time. Maybe i'll write him a song or a story or a poem about how I feel. Haley thought.

What on earth can I do for Brooke, that is not mean? Nathan thought.

Why couldn't I of gotten Haley? She would've been so much more fun. Peyton thought.

Well I can always make a porno of me for Lucas. Brooke thought smirking evily.

Uh oh what I Brooke up to? Lucas thought seeing her smirk.

Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm happy I got Haley. I've been planning on playing match maker with Nate and Hales anyway. I am so getting sick of them moping around all the time, they are acting like Lucas, and that is very nerving. But what to do? What to do? Tim thought. He grinned and crumpled a piece of paper up and thru it at Mr. Stevens head, knocking his glasses off.

"HALEY how could you do that? Mr. S. is a nice man." Tim shouted.

Haley was startled at what Tim said, obviously confused. "What? What did I do?"

"MISS James?" Mr. Stevens shouted.

She ignored him. That was not her name anymore.

"HALEY?" He shouted again.

The whole class was looking at her confused as to why she was ignoring the teacher. Nathan looked at her also, suspious.

"MRS SCOTT? I will not call you again." Mr. Stevens shouted.

"Bout time you got the name right. I am legally not Ms James anymore." Haley said.

"Yet." Nathan mumbled, Haley looked at him sad and Peyton snickered while Lucas and Tim glared at him and Brooke turned around and slapped him on the head.

"I will not be talked that way and I will not have my students throwing papers at me in my classroom." Mr. Stevens said.

"What? Tim did that not me." Haley said defending herself.

Mr. Stevens glared at her and said, "I am very disappointed with you Mrs. Scott. Blaming other students on things you've done, ignoring me while i'm calling out your 'names' and throwing stuff at me, who btw is your teacher. I'm giving you a detention."

Yes part of my plan worked. Tim thought grinning while Haley glared at him.

"I did not do anything wrong, this is wrong." Haley said.

"Another detention for talking back to me." Mr. Stevens said writing another one down.

"I have a word for Tim, ASSHOLE." Haley said pouting.

"ANOTHER ONE, do you want to make it the whole week?" Mr. Stevens said.

"NO."Haley said.

"OK that is it, 3 dententions and your missing the game today, you'll be sitting in Courch Durhams office, you can work on your project in there." Mr. Stevens said.

Wait what? I am missing the game today also and I have to sit in Whiteys office. This is fucked up. Why did Tim have to blame Haley? Why not Peyton? Nathan thought with a scowell.

"What? No. No. No. NO, I can not miss the game today, I'm a cheerleader, I have to cheer for my team." Haley protested.

Mr. Stevens smirked. "If you mean your husbend, then you won't be cheering for him tonight either, he'll be in the couches office as well, I hope you two play nice."

Oh that makes my plan even easier, I did not know that Nate was going to be missing the game. Wait, no Nate? Then that leaves me with panting Lucas. Tim thought with a frown.

The class chuckled at them and Haley smiled softly at that news and Nathan frowned.

TBC

warning the next part is going to be smut so i'm just going to post a link


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: It does NOT end happy, sorry guys. Nate is a jerk in this one. send me lots of love ok? I hope you enjoy it.

Part 2

While everyone was at the basketball game, Nathan and Haley were in the locker room doing, 'detention.'  
Haley was writing something and Nathan was throwing a ball up and down.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Ahhh this is getting so annoying. Nathan keeps on throwing the ball up and down and not speaking one word to me. Haley thought.

I wonder what she's writing. Nathan thought.

"I"m sorry you had to miss your game." Haley tried.

Nathan just grunted.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Ok i'm bored. Amuse me." Haley said.

What did she actually expect me to talk about? Nathan thought.

"Look Haley, i'm only in here with you because I have to be in here." Nathan replied.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Look I know your angry with me, and you hate me, but since we are stuck in here for a few hours, we can at least try and be decent with eachother, maybe talk or play a game or something. It's just too damn silent in here." Haley said.

Nathan rolled his eyes but it was a little too quiet in here, he'll admit.

"What kinda game did you want to play?" Nathan asked.

Well at least he was trying, I kinda figured he would not want to speak with me. Well for one I want anything to get you back. Haley thought.

"Hmmm well we have no drinks so I never is out." Haley said.

"How about quartors?" Nathan suggested taking one out.

She shrugged. They played that for 10 minutes until Haleys knuckles got beet red and they decided to quit.

"How about truth or dare? Unless your scared." Nathan dared her to say no.

"No, i'm not scared." Haley said.

"OK truth or dare?" Nathan said.

"Truth." Haley said.

"Do you regret it?" Nathan asked?

Haley looked up in Nathans eyes and frowned, "Every day of my life, I regret leaving you." She said.

"Truth or Dare, Nathan." Haley said.

"Well since you said a truth then i'll stick with truth this time." Nathan said.

"Do you still love me?" Haley said in a small voice, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Everyday. All day. Always and Forever. Truth or Dare?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled at what he said and said, "What the hell, dare."

"I dare you to play strip poker with me and then when we are done run around the locker room." Nathan said smirking.  
He gave her a challanging look.

Haley met his daring look and said, "Got any cards?" He kept on smirking at her.

20 minutes later, Haley was in her black silky bra and matching thong, and Nathan was in his silky Ravins boxers. There was so much sexual tension in the room.

Damn why does she have to be half naked? It's not fair, I want to touch her, I need to touch her. Nathan thought with a frown, looking her up and down, watching her run around like he dared her to, eyeing the '23 tattoo' above her ass. That always turned me on.

Well Nathan dared me to run around the locker room so I am, I hope none of the guys walk in, especially Tim, now that'd be freaky. I can feel his eyes on my body and I can't help but feel a little turned on. I turn around and walk back too him and look him up and down also. Damn did I miss him. His body. His nipple ring. That always turned me on. I'd do anything to swirl my tongue around his left nipple again. And i'd do anything to kiss him again and take him in my all the way. I'd do anything to make love with my husbend again. Haley thought.

NO PASSWORD End

(I only ended it this way because I think this is going to be a short series some time soon;) lol.)


	3. Chapter 3

OK if you belong to othc invisionfree or ezboard site. or the othwriters911 site its on there. i can NOT post any damn links on here. So if you do not know the link then google it up or email me sorry but its NOT my fault that I can not post smut or a link on here.

thankyou im so sorry

Angela


End file.
